The invention relates to a moduear framework system or construction set for the corner connection of racks for items such as pieces of furniture. The corner connections are to connect rods of racks with one another. These may be massive rods whose ends are hollow forms. Preferably however hollow form rods are used, for example, made of light metal or a plastic of dimensional stability.
The construction set permits corner connection of various kinds by simple insertion. Corner connections, (viewed in a main plane), are of angular shape, T-shape or cross shape. In the case of angular and T-shape joints openings in a connection body of the corner joint are completely filled so that the outside surface interrupted by the insertion channels is flush, so that an aesthetically satisfactory impression is made.
This task is accomplished by the present invention.
In the case of insertion of plugs into the connection body, the half pegs of the corner pieces and of the plugs always supplement and complement each other to complete pegs. The ends of the hollow forms of the rods may then be slipped over the complete pegs formed. Thus, the half pegs of a plug may be inserted in two basically different directions into the channel of a connection body (namely, either from the side, at which a half peg starts at the connection body or from the direction of the opposite side).
By the arrangement of the channels and of the half pegs of the corner piece in connection with the half pegs of the plugs, producing corner joints of angular shape, T-shape or cross shape according is a matter of choice. To achieve this flexibility, only one corner piece and two plugs are required for a corner joint.
According to another form of the invention, with proper dimensioning of the length of the half plugs, after inserting a half plug from the direction of the side of the corner piece-half plug, the half plug just matches the outside surface of the connection body, so that the channel is entirely filled and an optically satisfactory impression results.
According to another embodiment, it is possible to smoothly close the outside surface of the connection body by the front surface of the inserted half peg, even if it has some other than a plane surface shape.
According to this invention the pegs composed of two half pegs may be secured by the insertion process within a half form by the screwing in of screws (especially stud screws) to prevent slippage. The screws are inserted into openings of the ends of the hollow forms.
Plugs plugged into the connection body from any side always place a half thread into a position to fit to a half thread of the connection body half-peg.
The connection bodies may be formed such that ends of hollow forms may not only be inserted in one plane but also transversely thereto. For the formation of all possible angular corner connections with insertion plugs lying in the main plane or projecting transversely to this main plane, three different corner pieces suffice, mainly such with one or two insertion pegs, and such without any such insertion pegs.
The construction set may be enlarged by a height adjustment device, known per se, which by means of its half-peg offers the possibility to insert it simply into a connection body. As a result of that a shelf or something like may be lifted or lowered in relation to the floor and may be braced as against the ceiling of the room.